Hidden Desires
by OzTheGreatAndPowerful
Summary: Alec and Clary find themselves in a place very uncomfortable for them. Could they be... attracted? No it's not possible... is it?


**Title: Hidden Desires**

**Author: Both I (Jaden - Cyber Incision) and rainbow-socks-girlie authored this amazing story ^.^**

**Summary: Alec and Clary find themselves in a place very uncomfortable for them. Could they be... attracted? No it's not possible... is it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal instruments. Half this story is mine, half is rainbow socks girlie. ^.^ But rather than divide it, we'll call it our story ^.^ She is posting this same story on her account too. It is authorized by both of us!**

* * *

**Title: Hidden Desires**

* * *

"Clary you look pretty" Alec said.

Clary gave him a smile but the surprise was clear in her eyes. Alec Lightwood complimenting her? This was totally different considering Alec usually hated her.

"Thanks" she said shyly. He smiled again and sat down beside her.

"Downworlder parties are really something aren't they?" Alec said.

She shook her head. "I hate dancing. I'm too clumsy."

He took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Now's the time to start loving it!"

He pulled her into his arms; unaware Jace was watching him with an angry expression. Clary looked over Alec's shoulder at Jace shooting him a confused look. Jace shrugged.

"I love you." he mouthed.

She smiled and mouthed back. " I love you too"

Alec tilted her back.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"A little" she said breathlessly. Alec was a remarkably good dancer.

He leaned down and she could feel his breath on her lips. She looked anxiously around for Jace but he was nowhere to be found... And just where had he gone? A nervous feeling fluttered deep in her stomach as she glanced back at Alec. His stark blue eyes glistened happily as he stared back into her modest green. Happiness? But Alec did hate her... Didn't he? Well, maybe not hate anymore... A tense dislike? His eyes searched hers.

"You really are beautiful..." He whispered.

Clary's face flushed, and her breath caught, as his hands seemed to tighten around her waste subconsciously. Where is Jace? She thought again desperately, but found herself instantly distracted.

"Alec... I..."

"Yes?" He breathed.

Where were they again? Or more importantly, where was she? She felt lost, like the fairy tale she'd made up when she was younger. A glistening ball. The guests at this party certainly fit the bill. A tall thin shape appeared behind Alec. His eyes widened as he caught the reflection in hers, and he twirled her softly away from him, ending their embrace. He faced Magnus, who looked troubled, but on the surface was deeply amused.

"Showing off now, are we?" He chuckled, turning to Clary. "He couldn't dance to save his life when we met. All flailing limbs." Magnus wiggled his arms in example. "He looked like a mix of Shakira and someone having a seizure. Though he used to dance another dance quite similar." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and winked.

Clary felt her face flush at his innuendo, and Alec turned abruptly and stalked to the other side of the room.

"Oh dear." Said Magnus, watching him go. "I think I've upset him. He's so modest, I don't know where he gets it from." His eyes centered on Clary, who was still blushing profusely. "He doesn't like it when I joke about our relationship in front of other people."

Clary looked up at him, just as he turned his head back toward the room Alec had stomped into. The inflection he'd put on the word 'relationship' puzzled her. As if he was... reminding her? But why? Magnus turned back to her and smiled, his teeth sparkling in the flashing lights.

"Alright." He began, placing his hand on the small of her back. "No girls alone at my party. Let's go find your Jace." He began guiding her across the dance floor.

Jace turned away from Isabelle and caught her in his arms.

"Hey beautiful" he smiled.

She kissed him gently, all her worries fading away.

"Alright you two." Isabelle rolled her eyes. "I'm going away now, before I puke."

Jace chuckled and kissed her again. Alec watched them from a distance, with Magnus. He didn't look very happy.

"Is Alec feeling ok?" She asked, the worry plain on her face.

Jace shrugged lazily and glanced over at his friend, who turned quickly to Magnus. He lowered his eyes. Clary watched the exchange with confusion. They were best friends, weren't they? Parabatai. Family! It was clear something had come between them.

"Are you two ok?" She asked uneasily.

When Jace glanced at her, his eyes were guarded.

"Of course." He said quickly, and then swept her back into his arms with a passionate kiss. "Let's go dance!"

Jace yanked her to the dance floor, and stepped behind her, his hands on her hips. He leaned to whisper in her ear.

"You danced with Alec." His hands slid up to her waist. "Please?"

Clary nodded and let out a nervous breath as she turned to face him. He slid his arms around her waist, pulling her close as he guided her to sway sensually back and forth. His knee came between her legs for balance as he dipped her far and rolled her to the side, then back up. Normally, she would have been thrilled, if not slightly embarrassed at the strange public display of affection. But she couldn't seem to take her eyes off Alec, who stood sad and alone. Magnus seemed to have disappeared. Probably, she assumed, to 'stop the guests from eating each other'. Jace pressed them tighter together, in a traditional bump n' grind. She allowed her body to be guided to the beat, her attention still on the lonely dark boy in the corner.

"What's wrong?" Jace whispered.

"I'm just tired." Clary said breathlessly. "I'm going to go sit down." She pulled away from a confused and disgruntled Jace, and made her way to the nearest empty cluster of couches.

What is wrong with me? She thought worried. No matter how hard she tried not to, her eyes strayed to Alec, who looked lonely and desolate. Jace had disappeared from sight, and she felt confused and upset. Clary got up and made her way over to Alec. He looked at her with contempt.

"Finished laughing at me?" he said bitterly "Poor clumsy Alec."

Clary shook her head. "I wasn't laughing. Are you alright?"

Alec punched the sofa with unnecessary force.

"No Clary I'm not alright. But I don't expect you to feel sorry for me" he said. His face looked anguished and he looked away from her hurriedly.

"Did I say something?" she asked quietly. Alec was sensitive at the best of times.

Alec's eyes ran up and down her body.

"No Clary, you haven't said anything- it's just the way you- Oh forget it!" he said pushing past her.

Clary grabbed his arm but he shook her off, heading for the exit. She let out a sigh and turned around. She bumped into Magnus who looked worried.

"Is he alright?" He inquired.

Clary shrugged.

"He won't say anything"

Magnus squeezed her hand.

"I'll have to go and talk with him."

* * *

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this with rainbow-socks-girlie! She truly is one amazing author! You should go read her stuff, she has an amazing AlecxClary story out already and it is definitely worth a read ^.^ (actually, it's worth more than that!) But I hope you enjoyed our story. Stick around, there is more to come!**

**Like it? Hate it? Let us know! She's posting the same story from her account authorized by both of us!**


End file.
